Don't come calling my name
by infinitymax
Summary: In love with an illusion. How despicable. 6918 TYL
1. Don't come calling my name

**First fanfiction in forever. Hope it's not too ooc... OTL Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

He always comes in the middle of the night when no one else would be around. Hands sneak into places they shouldn't be wandering but even with the glare I give him, he never seems to be fazed. Damn him. Damn him and his hands and his eyes and his - his lips are cold as usual as they press against mine, albeit a bit forcefully since I refuse to respond to his ministrations.

But would you if you knew it was only an illusion? He can fake the body as much as he wanted, but he knew that I knew he was still stuck in that prison of his (where he belongs, I remind myself as I pull his hand out of my yukata). Whispering sweet nothings, he shoves me harshly to the ground and begins toying with me, knowing I hate the foreplay.

He could never just take what he wanted and get it over with. He'd rather prolong the torture, even while knowing it did more than just make me ache in the morning.

"Damn you, herbivore," I hiss right before he shoves his fingers into my mouth. Blood soon trickles down my throat as I bite him hard, refusing to be compliant. Of course, it only made his smirk all the more cocky.

"I love you too, Kyouya," he chuckles as my breath hitches, my body refusing to cooperate with my thoughts. I wonder if he saw the betrayal on my expression as he spoke those meaningless words. If he did, maybe that was why he was deliberately looking away from my eyes. That seemed to be the trigger as chains pulled my arms over my head, indicating a rough night ahead of me. I manage to catch his eye one last time, but they're ice as he smirk hardens.

"Now be a good, little skylark for me tonight."

* * *

The next morning, he's gone as is his usual routine. A small lotus is left in my hand, indicating he won't be back for a few days. I crush it in my hand, waves of pain rush over my abdomen as coherency now invades my head with the morning light. As per usual, the lotus disappears, leaving not one trace of him ever being here save for the bruises scattered over my body. I close my eyes, the distinct chirping of Hibird reaching my ears.

"You always did let me down, Mukuro."

* * *

**Review please~ \o/**


	2. Why do you do this to me?

**So I guess I'm continuing this story. \o/;; Chapters will be short since I can't help it; my writing process comes in breaks. OTL Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

_"Kufufu, are you really this weak, Hibari Kyouya?" The man stepped rather harshly onto his chest, breaking a couple ribs or more in the process. "If that's the case, then perhaps you're just a waste of my time, hmm?" His response came in the form of a spitball that landed on the man's cheek. "Oya? You still have enough energy to do meaningless things?"_

_He lowered his face dangerously to the disciplinary committee member, almost close enough to kiss him less either of them moved. Eyes dancing in amusement as his victim moved to squirm away from him, Mukuro resisted laughing, his eyes flashed as he dared to move into the biting range of the prefect._

_"Perhaps we can channel that energy into something more pleasurable?"_

* * *

Kyouya jolted up from his sleeping position, sweat covering his entire body as chills made its way into the room. The same memories had reappeared as dreams for the lat two weeks, as if warning or trying to tell him something. Wryly thinking to himself, he wondered if those memories merely served as a reminder to how much he should hate Mukuro Rokudo. The mere thought of his name brought his blood-thirst back to life, but he managed to suppress the feeling, if only barely.

It irritated him to know that the man could still instill such a strong reaction out of him.

Even if it was for all the wrong reasons.

Rather than the chill of ten years ago where nightmares of the man made him destroy everything in sight, it only created desire, passion, want in its wake, and it absolutely disgusted him. _How low have you gone, Hibari Kyouya?_ he bitterly thought. _How much more of your pride will you sacrifice to sate this man's hunger, none of which is what you want in return?_

He honestly wished he could answer that question...and it was at that very moment that the presence of another entered the room.

"Get out," hissed Kyouya, ready to bite the man to death regardless of whether or not he was illusion.

"Kufufu~ What a cruel way to welcome back your lover, Kyouya." His eyes danced with the same mirth from ten years earlier, and it killed a small part of him on the inside. Kyouya knew he was only a toy in the eyes of the illusionist; there was no way into the man's heart. No way, except one.

He took advantage of the man's lust.

For over a year, the two of them have been playing this game - _an illusion in itself_ he could hear Mukuro say - and though it had worked to begin with...Hibari knew it could only last for so long.

"Don't flatter yourself. You and I are nothing close to what lovers would be." A sigh was heard before the usual laugh filled the air again, shredding his hearts to bits.

"Hibari Kyouya, you haven't forgotten our deal, have you?"

Glaring sharply at him, Kyouya could have sworn he saw the smallest hint of what seemed to be regret. If it was ever there to begin with, it had disappeared, leaving the last piece of hope he had for something to come out of all of this.

"I was the one who proposed it in the first place, Mukuro, and you're asking me if I forgot it?" Pausing, he gave himself one last chance to look at the man who would never leave his thoughts. He gave it one last chance, demeaning himself to hope that Mukuro would finally look at him and- the other had immediately glanced away from the emotional wreck he knew his face had become.

Kyouya was done; this had gone on for far too long. He had known his heart was the only one risked in this game, but he was glad that at least for some time...he could love the mist, even if it would eventually pass through his fingers. From the beginning, he knew this was never real.

But he allowed himself to hope, and that was his downfall.

"The deal is off."

Silence filled the room, leaving the longest gap between noises until-

"Oya? Is that so? I'll just have to find another toy then."

Kyouya was glad he was sitting. Standing at that moment meant he would have collapsed to his knees or even worse, faint from exhaustion at Mukuro's feet. He allowed a few minutes, waiting for the other's footsteps to reach the door before speaking, his voice barely audible.

"Don't bother coming back again. I won't be here any longer."

A distinct kufufu reached his ears.

"Why would I even bother coming back?"

* * *

**Why does writing something happy always seem to be difficult? **


	3. I don't know what I want

**Hey look, part three! Warnings? Mukuro is especially possessive and may make you want to punch him in the face after reading.**

* * *

Mukuro Rokudo was the type of person who liked to stick to a schedule.

Now you may think otherwise: he's the mist! He does what he wishes, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera...

True, but who said he doesn't follow a schedule when he's conducting his own plans?

So when one certain cloud guardian came around asking to be a _fuck buddy_ of all things, Mukuro had to carefully consider the proposal into his plans. Wary was his initial reaction; what did the strongest guardian of them all wanted? He decided against inquiring, which didn't take much after a night of... examining the goods. Needless to say, the illusionist was content as he managed to fit the small meetings into his schedule every now and then. Not only was the schedule small, it provided a nice break for him as well.

However, the situation suddenly changed so drastically one night that he wondered at times if it even happened at all.

The two had barely survived a mission and underwent trials that would have easily broken either of them less they should falter. Mukuro didn't think much of Hibari's tears that night as he took him; he was concentrating on how Kyouya's body fit perfectly against his and how lost he would have been without that. He had almost lost his skylark that day, and it angered him to no end.

No one was allowed to take what was his away from him, especially if it was his personal play toy.

Exhausted from the happenings of the day, Mukuro could barely remember registering the bed dipping beside him as salty drops of water landed on his cheeks. He could barely remember registering the way Hibari had covered his body protectively, almost afraid to let him go.

But he could vividly remember the words, "I love you," being brokenly whispered from Kyouya's lips.

Those three words changed something.

But Mukuro could only identify it akin to possessiveness.

There was finally another way to manipulate the cloud guardian into being a pawn of his. His toy could become useful for another purpose than to relieve sexual frustration.

That's exactly why when one Kyouya Hibari declared that their trysts would no longer be, Mukuro didn't take kindly to that. Not only did that mean he would lose a pawn, it would put a rather large gap into his schedule. He left those words that night as a warning to Hibari, telling him that he wouldn't be escaping so easily.

And so the illusionist went back to his skylark's apartment.

Only to find that Kyouya had kept his promise.

There was no evidence that Kyouya Hibari had ever lived in the place.

The gaze he had pointedly ignored that night were warnings themselves. They were the ex-prefect's last grab for something that could be his happiness, and Mukuro denied him that chance.

Surprisingly enough, anger wasn't his first choice of emotions to bubble up. Only mild surprise that the man had actually kept to his word and left without a trace. Mukuro didn't think much of it it should be easy to find the cloud guardian again if he was still affiliated with Vongola. And so, reluctantly to Vongola Decimo, did he go.

He was horribly disappointed to find out that his skylark was now on permanent research duty across the world with short reports coming in from a different location each month. The only one who wasn't surprised to see Mukuro asking about Kyouya in the first place was Chrome, who could get into his head whether he wanted her to or not, and Tsunayoshi himself, his hyper intuition alerting him of things... he'd probably be better off not knowing.

Any questions pertaining to love were eloquently disregarded by the mist guardian, as if he was trying to convince himself that the emotion he was being accused of was an illusion itself.

Tsuna didn't buy it.

Neither did Chrome.

But neither asked because it wasn't any of their business.

So with a major break in his plans, the vendicare prisoner decided that he'd have to enact some kind of revenge on his skylark for ruining delaying the inevitable (self-proclaimed by him of course) end to mafia all over the world.

After all, Mukuro Rokudo was a man who stuck to his schedule.

* * *

**Short chapters are short but like I said in my previous notes, it comes to me in short bursts. Hopefully, the chapters will get longer as they go. And I am no where near being done with this fanfiction. \o/;;**


End file.
